


Seconds Before Disaster

by BBnibini



Series: Sublimation [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: More Ships to come, Multi, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBnibini/pseuds/BBnibini
Summary: Oneshots of Master and their chosen partner (add heart emoji here) being caught red-handed. Results may vary.





	1. Coffee (Edmond Dantes)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a little break from TGYL so my 3 AM brain was like 'Hey what if Ritsuka and her husbando/waifu' get discovered they're dating at an awkward moment? Thus, this was born.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaldea's best mom having a mental breakdown in less than 1 thousand words

"Trick or treat!"

Chaldea's morning was filled with the children's cheery greeting. Breakfast has just ended and the kitchen staff were designated with different chores: Raikou and Boudica teamed up to clean the dishes while Cat, Benienma and Emiya were making preparations for lunch.

The joyful noise caused a slight disturbance in their clockwork pace, not because they are unwelcomed, but rather...because of their timeliness, or lack thereof.

_'It's March. White day was yesterday.'_ Emiya thought to himself, trying to choose his words carefully for delicacy's sake. Perhaps the children wanted an excuse to have sweets, or some trouble maker (who he will have some words with later) is feeding the innocent little ones misinformation.

"I'm afraid you're a few months early for Halloween, kids." Upon seeing them slowly frown at his words, Emiya cleared his throat and attempted to make peace. "Would an ordinary dessert do?"

The children immediately cheered, jumping and clapping to themselves.

"Can we make a request?" Jalter Lily looked up, filled with hope. Emiya's nod made the little Santa even giddier. "We want it to be adult. We are through with kiddie snacks!"

"Oh?" Lily's innocence made Emiya smile. "And what would you (little) grown-ups want?"

They all looked at each other and raised their hands buoyantly. "Coffee!"

"Coffee? My, how mature~" Raikou couldn't help but overhear. She gave the children a lovely smile. "I think Kintoki would enjoy a coffee-based dessert. We should make one for lunch today," she gave Emiya a wink and continued minding her own business.

His heart was filled with gratitude over Raikou's little aid. Chaldea was tight on resources after finishing a singularity just recently so they have to be very careful on their allocations. If they make coffee dessert for everyone today, it would be easier to not get carried away.

"Thank you so much!" everyone said in unison, brightening up the hectic atmosphere. "Maybe with this, we can also be mature like master!"

"Master?"

"Mhm!" Nursery replied. "Master didn't come for breakfast today so we wanted to wake her up, but it seemed she already ate! She smelled like coffee!"

Master? Coffee?

But master didn't like coffee.

* * *

There were times when their master didn't have any time to eat, sometimes from fatigue. Sometimes, from sheer laziness. That didn't matter to the always resourceful Emiya. He had always prepared a separate breakfast for her. 

His leniency towards her eating habits reached its limit when she didn't show up for lunch, so he finally went out of his way to deliver her meal.

"Hm? Archer."

Avenger. How unusual for him to make small talk.

"Ah yes. I'm on my way to give master her lunch."

They didn't really talk much after that and diverged paths, but he caught the Count looking back in his direction quite a few times while he was on his way.

True to the children's word, their master smelled like coffee. The smell was so strong that it permeated through her room.

"I know we just had a tough battle but healthy eating habits should be maintained." his scheduled sermon went by without a hitch,yet a part of him knew most of his lectures are flying through his stubborn Master's head. Ritsuka seemed fine on the surface, but she insisted on staying in her bed due to exhaustion which he couldn't blame her for. Her expressions were cheerful, yet tired and she seemed more distracted than usual. 

It had only been two days since the singularity was cleared and their master of all people should be the most deprived of her strength. Truthfully, he wished he could do more for her. 

After seeing to it that she had eaten (and taken some medicine as well), the motherly Archer started planning for dinner. He smelled a hint of coffee passing by him and made a tiny revelation:

> 1\. Master was fine after they cleared the singularity and the day after that.
> 
> 2\. She made some complaints about her legs.
> 
> 3\. Avenger had the same smell as her.

_Wait_\--

* * *

_ [Inspired by this](https://youtu.be/0zonAJAtylA) _


	2. Kimono (Okada Izou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silk yukatas aren't a thing, especially in summertime.

"What a beautiful dress, Master!" Marie's eyes were practically starlight as she stared at Ritsuka's intricate attire.

In order to raise Chaldea's morale, some servants decided to plan an event that everyone can enjoy. The winning group, then decided by drawing lots were tasked in planning mostly everything(with minor support from Da Vinci and the Chaldea staff). The Japanese servants ended up winning and decided to throw a summer festival.

In a few days' work, Chaldea looked like a piece of Japan in the summer nights. Lanterns adorned the halls, and stalls selling various goods and attractions were manned by the winning group. The kids in particular were thrilled with the goldfish scooping stall, albeit Emiya and the other food stall owners had a hard time due to the seemingly insatiable demands of the several Artorias in the facility; all of them wished to sample every festival dish possible in Japanese cuisine.

Ritsuka was definitely immersed in the setting and decided to finally wear the silk yukata that Izou had given her one night. To her, the Assassin was a dear friend: a strong ally she could rely on difficult missions. However, she would be a liar to label her feelings for him only in that light. She is a master, and she knew there were more important things to do. She was content with their close friendship, deciding to use her feelings for him as an inspiration to go forward instead. Will she ever tell him? Probably not.

"Thank you, Marie." she smiled bashfully. "I want to dress up a bit. It reminds me that I'm a girl after all." She admits she isn't the most ladylike person she knew, tomboyish even. She even felt a bit envious of her friend Mash getting the attention during rayshifts. But of course it was a stupid thought. A maiden's pride is petty and fragile and has no place in saving the world and maintaining good interpersonal relationships.

Even so...

"I tend to forget these days."

In rare occasions, she would like to entertain those petty thoughts.

Marie had a knowing smile in her face, sensing the sadness in her tone. "My apologies, I forgot to compliment the best part of this ensemble." She finished up Ritsuka's look by placing the beautiful kanzashi on her hair.

"You mean the kanzashi?"

"You, silly!" Rider laughed prettily, deflecting the red head's teasing.

It was a beautiful azure color that complemented her Master's hair. Contrary to its very Oriental design, a single red rose adorned it. Like the yukata, the Kanzashi was also a gift from Izou. Ritsuka herself felt his two presents were a bit too extravagant, but the assassin threatened to dispose of his purchases so she decided to keep it after all. She recalled how flustered he was when he said "Just take it!" and ran away when Oryou began teasing him about his gifts.

Lately, she didn't really like the way the surrounding servants looked when the two of them were together, but it was quite cute seeing that she wasn't the only one who was bothered by their stares. Izou looked absolutely adorable when he pretended to be unfazed by the entire thing. In order to honor his manly pride, she decided to keep that piece of heaven to herself and never really teased him about it.

"Shall we go, Marie? Mash and the others must be waiting." the other female servants (plus Mash) not managing the stalls decided to explore the festival together and even agreed to dress specifically for the occasion. Everyone decided to go in pairs so they could help each other in putting on their yukatas.

"Man, you two sure took your time!" Ishtar huffed, annoyed. "And what's with that getup, Master? Are you going to your wedding?"

Huh?

Now that she looked closely, her yukata didn't look similar to what the others are wearing. For something to be worn during the summertime, it had too many layers and unlike the cotton fabric of the others, hers was made from seemingly very expensive silk.

Her kanzashi too, simple as it is seemed to be made from very high quality material. It was certainly a beautiful piece but it didn't feel like something you'd wear while going to a festival.

Mash retorted for her, dressed in a rare cotton yukata as well, "It's a present from Izou-san. THAT Izou-san."

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH~" Ritsuka hated that familiar look on everyone's face.

Something felt different today. Perhaps it was the beautiful outfit she was wearing that gave her the courage, but she felt that she finally had to put her foot down and make it clear that her and Izou were NOT LIKE THAT.

"Guys, you really should stop. Assassin and I aren't dating. Please stop troubling him too."

By her declaration, everyone went silent. It was not only her female companions that gave her a weird look but everyone else in earshot. From the initial shock, she caught different, familiar expressions. It resembled the look of pity one gave to a more unfortunate person. Was she the unfortunate one?

But why?

"Poor Izou-san..."

Then, she heard various versions of that sentence from others. Mash, whose look of pity never really went away, held her by her hands as if she wanted to say something. Her kouhai though never really spoke anything else but a sigh.

Marie bravely tried to break the silence by asking her an odd question.

"Do you know what that flower on your kanzashi means, Master?"

What a silly thing to ask. It was an accessory after all. "Decoration," Ritsuka answered with no hesitation.

For some reason, this only made everyone look at her even more pitifully.

The awkward atmosphere only ceased when Assassin, with a bright red blush on his face pulled her away from the crowd and told her,

"We need to talk."

Needless to say, Ritsuka received the biggest shock of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha taught me that a man giving a woman a kimono is equivalent to an indirect proposal of marriage.
> 
> You're free to imagine Izou fussing about Hanakotoba(the Japanese equivalent of Langage des fleurs) when he went to buy the kanzashi, gave up and bought the most obvious romantic flower he could find(only for his senpai to not notice in the end). #PrayforIzou
> 
> I did some edits since I wrote this while having 4 AM thoughts+waiting for JP FGO reset (as usual) and noticed some mistakes and redundancy. You can tell I don't write so I apologise. I try my best.
> 
> Leave a comment if you want more servants to suffer. Suggestions are also welcome.


	3. Muffler (Lancelot of the Lake | Saber)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps it really would be better if Ritsuka would never learn how to knit properly, or date anyone for that matter(especially her kouhai's estranged father).

It was too early for winter, yet she found Ritsuka practically glued to her scarf.

It was odd, really. Mash knew her as someone who's practical. She was sensible and wise but, that credibility she had built for herself over the many missions they took together was slightly tarnished by her wearing the ugliest scarf she had seen in existence.

Was it supposed to imitate a tie dye or was it simply just a bad coloring job? Its edges were fraying and the stitch work was inconsistent. She noticed Vlad's disapproving glances at it every time he passed them by.

"Master?" she found herself initiating conversation plenty of times, only to sheepishly retreat each time her eyes met with Ritsuka's sincere gaze.

However, this time...perhaps her master finally noticed things were off, for she was the one who initiated instead.

"It's about this thing, huh?" she pointed at her scarf.

Mash nodded. "Where did you get it?"

"H-huh?" Ritsuka looked shocked at her question. Her face had gotten absolutely flushed. "G-get what?"

"Your scarf, senpai."

She heard Ritsuka breathe a sigh of relief.

"So that's what she was talking about..."

"?"

"I-I made it myself, I mean!"

Odd. Not only the scarf, but also her. Mash saw her hold onto it, as if tightening it someplace and fidgeting with some frayed threads before looking back at her again.

"Pretty sloppy work, huh? Arts and crafts aren't really my forte."

"Senpai," Mash felt Ritsuka's dejection and felt bad for thinking the scarf was ugly. "You didn't really have much time to learn anything else concerning things outside your mission. Please don't sell yourself short."

With that, she saw a small smile curve up her lips.

"I suppose so." Ritsuka's gaze at her lingered for too long, as if she wanted to say something else.

But she didn't. Her odd behavior only continued for the following days.

* * *

"Senpai, your lips are injured."

"!!!"

Ritsuka instinctively backed away. This made Mash's eyes widen in shock, wondering why she reacted so...intensely over her concerned comment.

"...I have some lip balm. It might make it feel better." Her senpai's lips looked really sore, scratches present at its corners but wasn't really chapped. Did she get injured in battle? If so, why didn't she ask any of the medical servants to fix her up? Medea Lily would have been happy to help.

"I-I'm fine!" Ritsuka reassured her. "Don't worry about it, really!"

"But your neck is also injured, senpai." Mash pointed at her untangled scarf. She was fussing so much that she didn't notice that it loosened. Several bruises on her neck were seen plain as day at its unraveling.

To this, Ritsuka's face paled. She looked at Mash as if she were ashamed. Mash wondered about why she made that expression. Do injuries cause shame? They knew each other for so long, and she had been in worse conditions than she was now. So what is there to be ashamed about?

"I'm sorry." her words of apology confused Mash even more.

"For what?"

She didn't answer immediately.

"It...just happened. I'm not sure why myself...or how. But, it just happened."

Mash tilted her head. "What are you talking about, senpai?" Her injuries just happened? That couldn't be.

Ritsuka shook her head. She consciously looked around her surroundings before inviting Mash over to her room to talk.

Ritsuka looked a lot calmer in her own enclosed space, so she turned to her again and bowed her head low. "I'm so sorry Mash. I've been seeing your father."

The shielder choked on air.

"F-father?!"

A pretty shade of red colored her senpai's cheek. "T-the Knight of the Lake..."

Silence. It urged Ritsuka to speak even further.

"For almost two months now, actually. And it's... pretty serious too." Mash had a late realization, only connecting the many bruises on her neck and her sore lips to a type of relationship that was far from platonic.

"Mash?"

"I implore you to take it back."

"Eh?"

The glare on Mash's eyes did not look like her at all. Rather...it felt more like the dormant Galahad inside her.

"SENPAI." Her voice, lower than usual was utterly terrifying.

"He's not my father. But... You know what?" her smile was ominous.

"Mash, ple--"

"Senpai."

"Y-yes!"

It curved up even more, and for a short moment the air felt colder than usual.

"Where is he now?"

"Mash-"

"The training room, right?"

It was no use. Mash wouldn't listen to her. She could only give her kouhai a nod.

"Thank you, now please excuse me..." Ritsuka saw Mash manifest into her servant form, and it made her think. 

"I have _some_ words with him."

Maybe she should have played ignorant for a while longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write Angery Eggplant Kouhai. That's really it.


	4. Corner (Romani Archaman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to realize your feelings for someone at the most awkward time possible?

When Ritsuka is lying, she had a habit of laughing things off. Her voice would be an octave higher than usual. She would stare straight at you to seem genuine, but would ultimately give herself away by the crack on her voice.

Lately, Mash had caught her lying more than usual. Whether it be the seemingly misplaced creases on her blouse, or the furtive glances she gave at the clock; she would seem on edge sometimes, and by further observation, the bespectacled girl realized her senpai's odd behavior occurred in specific intervals.

It was always on certain missions consisting of the same, familiar people. After a few months, she managed to narrow down the likely "culprit" to one person: Doctor Romani.

Her assumptions had been tame at the beginning. After all, senpai was a very...interesting person. She was a natural leader, charming and responsible; surprisingly mature and resilient and would always have something nice to say about everyone. But she was also capable of irresponsibility, crassness and utter nonsense. Beneath her masked mediocrity lied someone hardened by difficult battles.

She did not read much into Ritsuka's lingering gazes on the doctor, often reciprocated (albeit sheepishly returned). She most certainly did not find anything amiss with their everyday interactions. It remained the same as she treated the other servants and staff.

She thought that for a very very long time. Until now...

She did not mean to be there. If anything, she would have been at fault for being there at an unlikely time. But when she thought about it, weren't the two of them the same?

Their faces were too close; their flushed expressions unusual. The confident senpai she knew seemed...weirdly submissive. The lovestruck expression on her face made Mash's stomach flutter.

_She knew._

She knew so much about her because she had been watching Ritsuka since the beginning. She could not place any meaning for her feelings then. A more selfish part of her wished she could have realized sooner, but a larger portion of Mash Kyrielight felt nothing but happiness for her.

Their faces pulled away from each other and she could hear their soft breathing from afar. The dimly lit storage room couldn't illuminate their faces enough for her to see, but she knew they were happy to meet each other again. The last rayshift took a bit longer than usual. They may have seen each other through holograms, but intimacy couldn't be so easily replicated by technology.

Perhaps, they were even waiting for a moment to be alone for a very long time. People who were important to Grand Order like the both of them could barely even have time for themselves, after all. She didn't know how long the affair had been going on, but based from how comfortable they are with each other, it may have gone longer than she thought.

The thought of that...

...she didn't know. What was she supposed to feel?

Mash could only sit in a corner and hide. It had been too late for her to go. She could hear someone crying quietly (or someone who's trying their best at least) at "their" direction and only realized the gravity of the situation now.

Ritsuka-senpai never cried. She never shed tears for anyone, always offering only smiles and laughter. But now, for the first time in her encounters with her, Ritsuka was being soothed by the seemingly incompetent doctor a la role reversal. She wanted to laugh at how absurd it was all. Yes. Laugh. She wanted to laugh the anger away: the bubbling anger brewing inside her at that stark realization.

Was she not good enough? Was she the only one vulnerable? She wanted to be happy for them, but she found herself contradicting her own feelings.

> _"I don't think I can do this, Doctor. Can't any of the other masters wake up?"_
> 
> _"I don't care what happens to me. But what if I fail? What if my own incompetence would endanger everyone in this world? Why was I chosen?"_
> 
> _"Doctor, I'm scared. I'm really scared. Not for me but for everyone else depending on me. I'm not anyone special...but I have to be."_

Ritsuka was scared? Her first exposure to her senpai's vulnerability had taken her aback. Yet despite all of her outbursts, the kindhearted doctor only listened. She could make out his gloved hand stroking Ritsuka's head in the dark. The rustling of fabric ceased, but she could hear their occasional breaths and how less labored Ritsuka's had become as she was gently soothed by her lover.

_Lover_.

Associating the word to Dr. Roman had been....uncomfortable. She didn't know how she should feel about sharing romantic interests with her parental figure. And she could certainly NOT think of Ritsuka as that said parental figure's girlfriend.

She felt betrayed, but she also felt she had no right to interfere.

If she were in the doctor's shoes, could she face her senpai's vulnerable side properly? Can she gently soothe her? Tell her everything will be okay? In fact, she was quite sure she was guilty of adding more onto her grievances.

Now, it felt wrong to idolise her seemingly invulnerable senpai. It was troubling to depend on her and expect so much from her, when she as her kouhai could barely even do the things she had already done for humanity.

She was human too. And...the fact that she couldn't do anything for her made her realise her newfound feelings deserved to wilt and remain unanswered.

She sat in that corner for a very long time...for so long that she didn't realize the two had gone for a while. The sound of frantic staff members looking for someone who had the same name as her greeted her as she drifted back to reality.

The least she could do for them both is to pretend. She would turn a blind eye to the spectacle she had witnessed as she had no right to see it.

Solomon must be defeated. And with the Temple of Time's collapse...

...perhaps her dear senpai and Doctor Roman could be at each other's side without concealing themselves from the world.

No matter what...

_...she would protect both of them with all her life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. This happened a few hours before the start of the Solomon chapter. And yes, before THAT happened and THAT. I promise I'll write some fluff someday. I'm just not in the right mood for it so have more pain and suffering instead.


	5. Haircut (Arthur Pendragon-Prototype)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobu and Okita should never be trusted with makeovers. EVER.

"That's a stupid idea, Nobu."

"And that's why it will work! Trust me on this, Master!"

Ritsuka and Okita exchanged looks with each other that reflected the entire opposite of the Archer's intentions.

She had to admit: it she had been careless on her part. Even someone as carefree as Nobunaga would see through her obvious lies. Lies of what?

For you see, she had been caught by the two with two lunchboxes. Now, having lunch in some place other than the cafeteria was nothing suspicious of course. But she carried two, with the second one obviously too big for herself to finish. She wasn't Artoria so the second lunchbox was definitely not meant for seconds. And when the two (mostly Nobu) assumed the bigger lunchbox was meant to be shared with servants fortunate enough to cross paths with their master at lunch, an eye-catching sticky note with a message saying

"Do your best on the challenge quest, Arthur.♡"

...caught their attention.

"IT WAS A HEART! A PINK HEART! WITH GLITTERS--"

"P-please lower your voice, Archer."

And so, she was currently stuck in this awkward situation.

Only the two of them know she was dating the mysterious and aloof Saber, so they would hang out with her more often. She actually found it relieving to have someone else know her little secret because now she had friends to confide in when she encountered problems in her relationship.

Like...now really.

"Master's embarrassing lunchboxes aside," Okita attempted to change the topic after some severe guilt tripping. "Are you sure it's really a good idea to make him jealous by making a BIGGER lunchbox?"

"WHAT?!" Nobunaga looked incredibly offended by her girlfriend's criticism. "If I were in his shoes, I would be green with envy if my girlfriend makes lunch for someone else."

Okita blushed at her implications. "This is not about you, Nobu. Geez. What makes Arthur jealous?"

"Isn't that why master is asking us for advice?"

Nobu had a point. Sigh.

They were back to square one.

"I'm sorry," Ritsuka almost whispered.

"You guys are trying to help. I'm the one who's lacking as his partner."

The two looked flustered as they tried to reassure her that she's fine the way she is.

"I can't really complain about anything. He's an amazing boyfriend. But sometimes..."

"Sometimes?" Okita raised an eyebrow.

Ritsuka bit her lip unconsciously. "Sometimes it feels like I'm the only one who likes him."

Ritsuka was the one who made a move. The one who asked him out. She hadn't noticed in the first few months of their relationship but it felt like Arthur was just going with the flow. He never did anything she didn't ask, was polite, a gentleman, and didn't lack in respect for her personal space. They were amazing qualities in a lover that women were actively seeking for but...was she spoiled to think that it didn't make her happy?

"I wish he acted a little more selfishly with me..."

The two looked at each other in understanding and gave their master a group hug.

"I think it would be weirder if you don't feel that way, personally."

"Okita's right! A girl needs love and affection! Respect is great and all but, you entered a relationship with him because you love him, right?"

"Woah." Okita started pinching her lover's cheek. "Sometimes, you really say some grown up things."

"Oww!!" Nobunaga tried to pull herself away from the painful skinship. "What do you mean, sometimes? I am a strategist! A seasoned warrior! Being level-headed comes naturally to me!"

"Uh-huh..." Okita let go of her cheek, unconvinced. "What if instead of him being selfish..." Her eyes glazed ever so slightly, then a wide smile curved up her lips.

"I have a suggestion, Master!"

"Okita?"

Nobu looked at her master in concern. "That's her 'I have a stupid idea' face," to which Ritsuka could only nervously laugh in response.

Okita's ahoge pointed upwards, twitching like it usually does when she was excited about something. "Why not use your body?"

"Told ya-"

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW?!"

Offended, Okita puffed her cheeks. "It's true though. No man can resist the charms of a beautiful girl! Nobu!!"

"Okita!"

"Hold master down! I shall make my point clearer!"

"W-wait! Wh-where are you guys touch-- Eek!!"

Ritsuka tried to release herself from the two's clutches but before she knew it, she was starting to get dragged to somewhere...only she couldn't see for she had been blindfolded.

"Needs more mascara."

"Fool! She's blindfolded! We couldn't do her eyes!"

"Then ask her to close it!"

"Oh, let me do all the work, Okita!" Nobu rolled her eyes. "Do you think curling these damn things are easy?"

"G-guys?" Ritsuka, who was slowly running out of patience started to speak.

"Why do I smell something burning?"

"Oh, that's just-- YOUR HAIR! NOBU!! WHY IS HER HAIR BURNING?! GEH-"

"OKITAAAAAA?! NOOOO!! DON'T DIE ON ME!"

"GUYS?!"

* * *

"We're sorry."

Thanks(?) to Ritsuka's unfortunate makeover, her hair had been burnt badly but not to the point of it being unsalvageable.

Despite Nobunaga's and Okita's protests, she still proceeded with trimming a huge portion of it off. Now, she sported a rather...masculine hairstyle.

"Nothing to apologize for." Ritsuka proved she was a person worthy of being called "humanity's final master", for she didn't seem bothered at all of her injuries nor her new, boyish haircut. In fact, if she had been honest, she would say,

"I actually like it."

And give her two friends her usual, bright sunny smiles.

"It's easier to style this, and it won't get in the way of my face. Don't you think it suits me?"

The two could only nod weakly, still feeling heavy with guilt.

"Awww, you two! Don't feel bad! I'm honest when I say I like it! And more than that..." she gave them both a tight hug.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Okita asked in concern.

The smile in Ritsuka's face never wavered.

"After experiencing all of this, I realized I was worrying over something silly. So thank you for going out of your way for me-- O-Okita?!"

"Schowwy!!" Okita's eyes had been drenched with tears. Nobu, concerned over her labored breathing pulled away from the hug and searched aimlessly for something to wipe her snot. "I-I'm just so happy you're okay..."

"There there, you crybaby..." Nobu gave up looking for a proper handkerchief midway and tore off a portion of her shirt to wipe her lover's tears. "Yes, we're worried to death over Master. And we're happy she knows she's fine the way she is. Deep breaths. But not too deep--"

"I-I know..."

Ritsuka couldn't help but look fondly over the two. It was obvious they carried a deep affection for each other. While she still wondered if she will ever reach the same level of trust and intimacy with Arthur, it was no use trying to change herself so much just so she could be loved and accepted.

Change was wonderful if one was willing to do so for the better, but even she didn't feel like changing a huge part of herself so much would even make her happy.

> _'How can I know if he loves me?'_
> 
> _'What should I do so I can be loved?'_

"I just have to ask him!"

"Ask him what?" they both inquired in unison, to which Ritsuka only answered an,"It's a secret!~♡", with her index finger on her lips, and a giggle in her response.

"Thanks guys!"

They didn't answer her questions, gave her the worst pieces of advice, along with first degree burns and charred hair, yet they still said to her "You're welcome," despite lacking the credit to claim such words of gratitude.

At least they could ease the guilt they have felt for the entire day with simple chores. They had made a mess of Master's room so they thought the least they could do is to clean it for her. After taking off so suddenly once she said her thank you's, she hadn't been back for a while.

"Do you think she was successful?" Nobu asked Okita as she sweeped some of the burnt hair on the floor.

"We could only hope." Master looked so optimistic after all. Who on their right mind would wish an unfortunate outcome for her?

Alas, the door to Master's room opened to welcome the man in question. He was not with Master, and by the look on his face, his eyes that wandered off in every corner of her room insinuated that he may have been looking for her after all.

Okita cursed.

Nobu bit her tongue.

One thing was for sure: they're screwed.

"K-King Arthur!" At least Nobunaga was brave enough to pretend like they didn't do his lover any harm. "W-what brings you here today?"

Was the ground quaking? Or was it just her heartbeats? Okita held onto Nobu's hand but the traitor was also breaking in cold sweat. The two exchanged a look.

"I was actually looking for you both."

And from how things are going, the final vision they would probably see are each other's faces paled by fear.

"Is it a bad time?"

"No!"  
"Yes-- oww!"

Arthur looked at the two in confusion.

"W-why are you looking for us?"

The King of Knights took a while to respond. His cheeks colored pink. And perhaps he was conscious he was making such a bashful expression because he started covering half of his face.

The two looked at each other again, but this time, out of shock rather than in fear.

"...I wanted to thank you two. I heard from Master that both of you know of our...situation." he cleared his throat. "You even gave her a makeover. And her hair...it looks really good on her."

"Then why don't you tell that to he-- mmph!!" Nobu covered Okita's mouth and laughed off any form of misunderstanding Arthur may have with Okita's sudden interjection.

"What are friends for, right?! I'm glad you two are getting along so well!"

"Mpph!!--" Okita batted Nobu's hands away. "I agree!! Master said you were an amazing boyfriend!"

"The best!" Nobu nodded.

Arthur looked even more bashful as he heard their compliments.

"Thanks to you two, I also realized I may have been holding myself back a little too much. That's why...I also want to ask for your advice...if possible."

Advice?! The two thought to themselves. Have they really proven themselves as the ultimate love experts in Chaldea? Truly? People even Shakespeare who is famous for writing love stories would come to respect?

Nobu laughed.

Okita snorted.

Needless to say, their egos have inflated considerably.

"Pshaw! T'was a simple thing, really!" Nobu huffed.

"Just basing it from our experience!" Okita put on airs of false modesty.

Arthur felt humbled by their nonchalance. He was married in his past life, but it was not the romantic sort. Compared to the couple standing before him, he is nothing but a babbling virgin. But unlike before when he was ignorant of his shortcomings as his Master's partner, he has the option to seek guidance from actual experienced peers when it comes to intimate relationships.

"I am in your hands!" he bowed his head in reverence. To which, the two still relishing in their perceived credibility, only happily dismissed him from doing.

"Should we also give you a makeover?" Okita, who had forgotten the consequences of their previous one suggested.

"Great idea! I'm pretty good with my hands."Said Nobu, who burned Ritsuka's hair with the vintage curling irons a few hours ago.

Arthur, who assumed they gave Ritsuka a fresh look out of their immeasurable sense of style did not suspect a thing. He usually did, especially with how clumsily Okita held the hair-trimming shears.

"Master would fall in love again with you in no time! The pink haired servant confidently claimed.

_Snip._

_Snip._

_Snip._

Locks of gold fell on the floor.

"Hm? What did you cut there, Okita?" Nobu stopped the Sakura Saber who was concentrated in her task to look at the odd piece of hair that fell on the floor.

"Oh, hey! It looks the same as mine over here!" she pointed to her ahoge, which seemed to have a mind of its own.

_Oh. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail while writing this.


	6. Farm (Artoria Pendragon Alter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TMI: The Fanfic

"Care to explain why you released your Noble Phantasm earlier than scheduled?" Waver, as if feeling an onslaught of a migraine coming to him had unconsciously rubbed his temples due to his teammate's rash actions.

The said teammate, unperturbed merely shrugged her shoulders at him, as if what she had done wouldn't cause their synergy to be disrupted.

"I don't see the problem." Artoria Alter answered calmly. Their enemies started surrounding them, signalling the final wave. She was supposed to release it at the very moment the final wave of enemies would start attacking the frontliners. Like...maybe now? But contrary to their plan, the corrupted Saber released it at the first wave and had completely stolen Kiara's role. A command seal had to be sacrificed to amplify Kiara's area of effect so that she can completely wipe out the enemies on the second wave despite her class disadvantage. He had explained this to everyone already.

Is he talking to a group of monkeys? No. That would be an insult to an intelligent species (the monkeys, of course).

"Perhaps I can help?" Raikou raised her hand. She was not a new recruit, but still a new face to this particular team. Previously, she had been assigned to a full berserker team on mixed dailies but Master wanted to test her synergy with other teams so she placed Raikou as a sub-member to observe.

Waver shook his head. "You are here as a bystander. You are not here to shoulder the consequences of an irresponsible team member's mistakes, Berserker. " Saber Alter remained unfazed by Waver's passive-aggressive remarks. "What do you have to say for yourself, Alter?"

Again, Saber shrugged. "As I have told you, I don't see the problem."

"What do you mean you don't!!? --" Caster sighed deeply and started reciting the multiplication table in his head. He knew Alters are a troublesome bunch, but they are not berserkers. They are capable of following simple orders!

Sensing the air had been too tense, Ritsuka started to intervene. "Artoria doesn't do things without reason." Waver may have been seeing things, but he was pretty sure he saw his Master's ears turn red for some reason. "Saber?"

The Alter nodded. "I just have to release my Noble Phantasm again."

Again?

"Are you crazy?!" Chaldea's mana supply may be quite bountiful, but she has already reached her quot--

"Excalibur Morgaaaaan!"

She did it. By god. The absolute madwoman.

"Good work, Alter."

And Master is okay with this?!

"What on earth is going on?" his accusatory looks are now reserved for his Master, who was standing there oh so innocently like some New Money who spent daddy's hard earned cash like it was water to be drunk. This was odd of her to do. She was the one who emphasized the importance of Mana conservation so why is she the one breaking her own rules?

"It's simple, really."Alter didn't seem to care about the intricacies of a civil conversation as she interjected at the inquiry Caster had for her master. "I didn't use Chaldea's mana supply."

That response only made Waver even more confused. Where else could she get her mana? She didn't seem to be joking either.

It was only when he looked at Ritsuka's flushed expression did he finally understand. He didn't need to know THAT. It completely ruined the image he had of "her" as an innocent, naive young girl.

And he was not alone.

For he saw in his peripheral a flustered Helena trying to calm an enraged Berserker who cried,

"YOU DID_** 'WHAT'** _TO MASTER?!"

While the blaring sirens echoed throughout the now empty training grounds.

He had to support another team at three.

When will he _ever_ have a break?


	7. Blanket (???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka has sleeping problems and Boudica notices...something more than her insomnia.

"Have you changed your blanket, Master?"

"Hm?"

"You usually don't go for this color."

"Oh.....?!?!?!"

"Master?!"

It was too late. The hot milk had spilt and her mystic code was ruined. It was a hearty breakfast thoughtfully prepared by Boudica too. She couldn't help but feel sorry as she looked up at her fellow red haired woman.

"I can make you another one, you know." But...her gentle smile and soothing laugh relieved Ritsuka immediately. It was as if her dear servant knew. She had always emitted that air of maturity she had envied.

"...you won't tell anyone, right?" Ritsuka looked at her expectantly.

" Hm? Tell anyone of what?"

"Y-you know..."

A wave of realization hit the rider. "Ohhh...I don't even know who you're talking about."

Ritsuka pouted.

"W-well...honestly speaking, you're both not hiding it very well."

"We're not?!" 

Boudica chuckled. "You're both pure hearted and would never resort to anything suggestive. If I would predict last night's scenario-"

"WAIT WAIT. STOP IT RIGHT THERE!" 

"Pfft." the older woman was trying her best not to laugh at her. "They were complaining about their back hurting. The floor must have not been a very good bed."

"Ugh....end me..."

"Master, it's really no big deal!" 

Ritsuka shook her head. "I feel bad for keeping them up, listening to my idle chatter."

"On the floor?" 

"On the floor."

"Master..." Boudica convinced Ritsuka to change out of her sticky clothes and offered to brush her hair after another needed shower. She needed to calm herself down if she wanted to have any decent conversation after all. 

"Feeling better?" 

Ritsuka nodded. "Sorry for my outbursts. It's just..."

"Everyone has their moments of low. We are always here for you, Master."

"..."

"And for the record, we could function normally without sleep."

She knew that. But a part of her found it difficult to treat them as heroic spirits only. They're more than that. 

"It hasn't sunk in on me yet. We...lost so many people."

Boudica continued to brush her hair. 

"And when I thought the worst is over, another tragedy happens, and we lose a whole lot more than we gained. It's so unfair."

"But even so, are you regretting it? You living for the moment?" 

A bright blush colored the young master's cheeks. 

"I for one think that what you're doing now is not going in vain. And you deserve to live as normally as you could."

"Boudica..."

"Oh! I'm braiding your hair. You should look at it later!" 

It was warm, both her words and her gestures. Boudica was right. She was trying her best to make things work and to enjoy the present. She tried to stop doubting herself as best as she can and only do things that would not make her regret in the future. For the sleepless nights that had accumulated for the past few days, that gentle person who owned her heart would always be there to offer a listening ear, and it was not only them who was willing to be confided on; it was warm all over, contrasting the current location of their facility. 

"Thank you, Boudica." she let out a smile. "I guess I will continue on abusing everyone's kindness then."

The rider smiled back approvingly. "Would you like some chamomile tea tonight?" 

"That would be lovely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff and Boudica being best Onee-san. Self-indulgent just because.


	8. Avalon (Merlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eternal dream for me and you

She had angered the gods above with her selfish wish.

In a future laced with doom, she desperately yearned for a place of solace. A savior that could save anyone but herself--soon enough, coming to that realization made her listen to her more selfish thoughts.

Even now, memories of THAT time mock her in her dreams. The desperate cries of everyone as they succumb to their fates all echo in her ears like a broken record no matter how much she tried to ignore it. Even the silence offered no comfort. Rather...it was worse.

Silence reminded her that everyone disappeared. It reared its ugly head, spitting at the ideals she repeatedly told herself she should accept, along with the bitter pill of reality she swallowed after she became the final master of humanity. She stood alone; all of the people she tried to save so desperately with the laughable power she had were all gone. It felt like all that she had sacrificed up to that point had become meaningless.

One-by-one, her servants started disappearing. She could hear the cries of the demon pillars from afar. She saw Goetia's mocking sneers before her vision blackened completely. The faintest of sounds came out of his mouth...

Is this...really the end?

...but she could not even strain her ears to hear them.

* * *

"...ka."

Flowers...

"Ritsuka-chan."

Rainbow colored hair...

"Mer...lin?"

A loose smile on an inhumanly handsome face...

The scent of flowers overpowered her senses. From the bed of flowers she was lying on, she could see a silhouette of a tall infrastructure from afar.

Where was she?

"Where do you think you are, Ritsuka-chan?" The foreboding feeling she had became more likely as the Grand Caster answered her question. There was a part of her that dreaded digging deeper for an answer, so she steeled any lingering thoughts and convinced herself to stop thinking altogether.

Instead, she wanted to play her part.

"I'm dreaming right now, aren't I?"

She saw the magus pause for a bit, "Correct! May I say I'm deeply flattered you chose to dream about me tonight?"

She felt herself blush at his usual teasing. "We don't have time for any of this, Merlin. Ahem. Saving the world? Temple of Time? Remember why we're here?"

"Ca-nnot hear-you~ Oop! There we go!"

"Merlin! Haha! No, really! We should stop!" She did enjoy his skinship despite her initial protests.

It was familiar: his warmth.

She felt like everything will be okay as long as he held her in his arms. She recalled the same arms keeping her close at times she felt like she was losing her way, resigning herself to his whims despite knowing the uncertainty of his true nature.

She loved Merlin.

She even loved that she did not own him. His charm lied with the fact that he had all the freedom in the world, and she was happy enough that she became a form of entertainment at a short period of his immortal life.

The Merlin in her dreams was kinder than she was used to. She spent a lot of time with him--talking, fooling around, flirting, all without worry from other people interfering.

"This is a really nice dream..."

"It's not a dream, Ritsuka. This is all real."

It's not...a dream?

Any urgency she was feeling was forcibly shoved away to relish in the moment.

And she felt, from the bottom of her heart, that Merlin wanted it too...perhaps even more than herself.

They watched a lot of meteor showers together in that flowery place. And now, she couldn't seem to keep count. 

Was this...a dream?

"I wish we could stay like this forever,Merlin..." she would whisper in his ear, and always...always, with a smile, he would whisper back,

"I feel the same way,"

Slowly and slowly, she was beginning to realize the truth. For you see, she had watched him all this time, and she knew that his usual smile looked sad.

Perhaps Merlin sensed her anxiety for he had been back to his usual self. He started picking up human customs and started acting it out with her. This time, he wanted a wedding where he was the groom, and she was the bride. 

"What are we going to do about witnesses?" She asked him, her flushed face adorned with a pure white veil.

"Witnesses? We have so many!Look below you, aren't the flowers celebrating with us in our holy union?"

Everyday felt like she was living in a fairytale. She was starting to get convinced that her feelings were finally returned despite its impossibility due to his inability to feel emotions. He had made it clear with her after all. He may seem like the real thing, but his feelings will always be just a well-polished imitation. She dreaded asking him about it for all this time, for she felt everything wouldn't be the same anymore. Ignoring that nagging feeling wasn't that hard,and she endured that after all this time.

But the more he acted like he loved her, the more she felt undeserving. 

"Ritsuka-- wait, are you that happy to marry me?" Her face wasn't obscured by the veil's thin fabric anymore, revealing her tear-stained face.

That's right. As lovely as everything is, it was all a lie. How could she have tolerated it all this time? If she really loved him...

"...Please, stop this."

...she would have accepted she had been long gone. 

Merlin was right. It wasn't a dream.

"I need to go, Merlin and you should too."

"No..."

"Merlin,please.There are people out there who need you."

"No..."

"Merlin," Her heart ached for him. She had been a fool. An imitation he may be, but he had finally gained love. And because she loved him, she knew what she should do.

"Admit it, Merlin. You never really loved me," She tried her best to look at him despite her conflicting emotions."You couldn't love. You are embracing someone else's feelings and claiming it as your own."

"You're wrong...." she had to.

"This is foolish. Aren't you the one who warned me not to get too close to you?"

She would have never imagined seeing such a hurt expression in his face. 

"No! I'm sorry...no...I was wrong..." the desperation in his voice,the tightness of his embrace, all felt so genuine for a carbon copy. 

"Wake up, Merlin." she saw him shake his head.

"You know what you should do, correct?" She could hardly breathe at how tightly he had held her.

"I love you..."

The stars she once thought to be so beautiful was swallowed by the darkness. Voices from afar were calling her name. She could faintly hear someone yelling it was over. Humanity had won and Grand Order was restored. The crying voice approaching her sounded like Mash and for a moment, she felt relief. Everyone is back! All will be well starting from here, and she had no regrets.

"...I love you too."

But whatever sweet words she had heard while being embraced by that flowery scent, she pretended that she didn't hear as she slumbered in an eternal dream of her own.


	9. Mistletoe (Ereshkigal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The downfall of Harem Protagonist EX

Ereshkigal recalled the sound of his voice as she got off the summoning circle. He had been silent for a very long time that it felt like she had made a complete fool of herself, rehearsing her summoning lines over and over so she would not stutter once it was her cue to appear before him. 

"Hey! Why are you so quiet?! I'll have you kn--"

It was a raw, guttural scream. Tears were streaming from his face as the summoning tickets on his hand fell on the floor, and she found herself wrapped around his arms.

Her face felt hot at the contact, unable to muster any comprehensible words; both of them looked like a funny picture for the other people in the room with them.

That...was how she met Master.

That, was her fateful reunion with that kind person who listened to her by the campfire a few singularities ago; and now, that kind person was hers.

It felt really romantic: a fluttery happy thought that kept her smiling like a fool while she farmed for endless materials on the training simulator. She insisted she didn't need their new relationship to be...outright so suddenly. In fact, she preferred if it would be kept a secret for a little longer.

She couldn't deal with the other servants' jealousy, much less become a target for their ire. She was aware Master was a popular person and loved by everyone, and having him feel that way about her was already special.

But perhaps, because she was so timid and didn't understand much about a man's heart, she also didn't realize that that "very popular person" just wanted to shout to the world that "Eresh is way too cute dammit!". Of course she couldn't understand that. Master himself was also new to this. And by god if he had a cute girlfriend, he wanted people to know she was goddamn cute and She. Was. Taken.

Christmas time. That annoying time in Japan where couples flex on their single, lonely counterparts. He had waited so long to escape from that miserable abyss of singlehood but he also knew someone shy like Ereshkigal needed time.

He was aware a part of her was reluctant to make their relationship known because of the more...forceful personalities in Chaldea so after careful thought and deliberation (and some well-needed emotional support from an unknowing Eresh), he finally had a plan in motion.

"You want me to stand here?" Despite her confusion, Ereshkigal listened to Master and stood still in the corner he pointed at. An apologetic expression formed on his face as his attention was called by the numerous servants also present in the cafeteria-cum-functional hall the Chaldea Kitchen staff prepared, but he never let go of her hand.

Ereshkigal wasn't used to such rambunctious company so the various voices and personalities slowly surrounding them had been...overwhelming. She had been so overwhelmed that she forgot she was supposed to be keeping low-profile and not openly interlacing fingers with Master. She only realized that once she heard the familiar, guttural scream she heard when she first came to Chaldea. 

"LISTEN UP, EVERYONE!" Master's voice echoed throughout the halls, catching everyone's attention. 

"Is everyone having a great time? I hope you all are..." She felt a presence on her back, seeing Da Vinci hang a Christmas decoration the last minute nearby. The caster winked at her for some reason and left in the middle of Master's speech.

"...also, I just want to say this: ERESHKIGAL IS THE CUTEST GODDESS IN THE WORLD and if anyone has any objections, I wouldn't hesitate to use my command seals. I WANT HAPPINESS TOO DAMMIT!!"

Huh?! 

Before she could process what she just heard, she felt something soft press on her lips, which she realized eventually, was her Master's. Safe(?) to say, Chaldea turned into a warzone that she thankfully didn't have to experience (thanks to fainting out of shock) for herself. 

...she couldn't say the same for her Master though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I wrote this crack. But I do know that I fricking love my daughter and I will fight for her happiness. (TY for coming home bby ;v; <3) I also ship her a lot with the male MC because of the Babylonia anime. (He turned into Riyo!Gudao at the end tho lol).
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone!


	10. Curtain (Mash Kyrielight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What /would/happen if senpai does notice you? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z.

"Not feeling like dancing with the others?"

"!!! Senpai..."

Although she was one of the people who encouraged the idea of throwing a ball themed party for everyone at Chaldea to commemorate New Years', Mash was frustratingly bad at dancing. Oh, she did try to learn. Tried. But she just couldn't dance as beautifully as Mata Hari nor as elegantly as Marie. Eventually, she decided to refrain from dancing altogether. She knew no one would make fun of her, but even so...

"Mash?"

...the last person she ever wanted to know of her two left feet was on the verge of discovering her secret.

"It's...nice here."

"Behind the curtain, concealed from the party you enthusiastically prepared with everyone else?"

"T-the fruit punch is better drank away from prying eyes!"

"Mash, your glass is empty."

She felt herself blush.

"W-what do you want from me?"

The music sounded muffled from where they were standing so she could hear even the slightest sound coming out from him. Specifically, how he desperately tried to hold back his laughter.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you."

"Why?" They just saw each other a few minutes ago. More than that, she was sure everyone was currently looking for him. Her senpai always did have a way with people. She admired him for that. 

Gudao is exemplary simply because he isn't aware that he is. He gives everyone, even those probably unworthy of it, the benefit of the doubt. She saw it in his bonds with so many different Heroic Spirits. She saw him trumph over nigh impossible feats, yet rarely gave himself any credit for it. 

His answer to her had always been the same:

"I couldn't do this all without you."

Their spoken language had a way of making his words mean something more than he probably intended. And she always liked to think, in her more girlish moods that her senpai had been pertaining those gentle words to her and her alone. It was such a selfish, irresponsible thought. It had been so difficult trying to hide the feelings she had that kept on piling up.

Even now, he's saying misleading words again. If he said any more, she wasn't confident her heart could take it any longer. 

"W-why you ask..." And he had the gall to blush when it was she who was receiving the brunt of his misguided compliments! 

"The party wouldn't be the same without you."

And he said some more. Her heart was ready to burst any second! 

"Senpai!" In her desperate attempt to calm herself down, she couldn't help but raise her voice. "You say some really misleading things..." she wondered if he could see how flustered she is. Were her ears red? There's only so much her hands could cover.

He said nothing. The only sound she could hear is the muffled orchestra further away; occasionally she could hear her heartbeats accompanying it. 

She felt her hands being pried away. 

"Mash." Why did he sound angry? Those calloused hands held hers, intertwined.

"Misleading? Are you serious?" Then she heard him sigh. The tone he was using sounded unfamiliar, even to her.

"Senpai..."

"Dance with me, Mash."

!!!!

"I can't."

Was he able to see through her? She finally looked up at him, welcomed by that face she loved so much, dyed in a deep red blush.

"...please. My heart is ready to burst..."

And so was hers. Yet accompanying it was a sweetness she just realized. It was of anticipation, of hope, of happily ever afters her younger, more innocent self desperately wished for. 

Both of their postures were awkward. He was holding her too stiffly. She couldn't look him in the eye. They stepped on each other's shoes often. Yet...there was something about this awkward moment that felt so irreplaceable. 

To see him fumbling like she did felt calming. Soon, the orchestra's muffled waltz didn't sound so intimidating. Her steps felt lighter, and she was finally able to look him in the eye. Her heart wasn't prepared as she thought. Especially when she realised he had been looking at her in...such a way for all this time. 

"I haven't been misleading you." she heard him say. They made a turn in the second intermission. This time, he whispered to her, the warmth of his breath tickling her ear. "My intentions were obvious from the very beginning." She couldn't believe her ears. 

"Pardon?" was she able to say it correctly? Her head felt like it was short circuiting. Dancing was bad enough, and now she's hearing things she only fantasised in her daydreams.

"What I'm saying is...I like you, Mash. If you think my actions are misleading, it's because I have every intention for you to take my words in a romantic light."

"...."

"But if you don't feel the same way, it's okay."

"No! I like you too! I've loved your for all this time!" 

The music stopped for that brief second when he pulled her to him, her arms wrapping around her in embrace. 

"Really?" 

"Y-yes..."

"I'm so happy...."

"Me too..."

Can anyone be this happy? Is it all right to indulge in such happiness when everyone's future is uncertain? She didn't know. 

...what she did know are different sets of eyes peering on their sweet exchange. 

"IT FINALLY HAPPENED! I TOLD YOU GREEN MAN! NOW GIVE ME MY CANDY!" 

"Yeowch! Fine fine. No need to pull me so hard!" 

"Congratulations master. Mash. I'll prepare another feast to celebrate!" 

"This is totes adorable af!" 

"You were here all this time?! Geez. Mash, let's bail--Mash?!" 

What happened after that? She didn't know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't been writing much lately. Ye old writer's block, basically. Some of my series are also on hold since I lost my muse on them. Take this late prompt.


	11. Rose (Arthur Alter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once an Alter, always an Alter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we're currently in that weird tank thing in NA atm. Don't think about the setting too much. I sure didn't.

"What's this for?"

"A present for working hard!"

"Heh."

It wasn't _technically_ lying. After the Hanging Gardens incident last Valentine's day, she'd like to stay away from chocolate as much as possible; so instead of giving her precious servants some chocolate, she planted flowers. 

How did she manage to do it exactly? Well of course she didn't do it by herself! With Medea's guidance and Merlin's helpful "green thumbs" (literally. The man spits out flowers whenever he walks by!),she was able to procure a space in Chaldea to cultivate flowers. 

Of course, she never told the actual servants who helped her on building her makeshift hothouse about what it actually was. And if they /did/ figure it out midway, she was thankful they were kind enough to pretend they did not know. 

She was aware there was only so much she could do alone. 

One of people who was "kind enough" to feign ignorance was Arthur Alter/Althur. He was a newer servant; an alternate version of the King of Knights who abandoned the path forged for him and became a name almost forgotten in history. He was quite different from the other Alters who were often aloof and unfriendly. In fact, if she were to contest, the "other him" was more detached from others. 

Yet saying that, there was a certain quality to him that would make you think with certainty that 'ah, he's definitely an Alter'. With a loose smile on his face, and a vague way of speaking, his more affable and affectionate personality was more volatile than his other self who always offered friendly yet lukewarm smiles. 

"Like it?" she asked the person in front of her, looking up...

"It's the same colour as my eyes."

...only to hold back a frown when he didn't answer her. Instead, a lazy smile curved up his lips as if provoking her. He did love to tease her for some reason. 

"You dyed it in different colours?" 

Ritsuka nodded. "Some of them, yeah. But yours is not, as well as the reds and whites."

Althur chuckled. "Why thank you, you don't cut corners, do you? So thorough..."

"Of course. It's the least I could do for everyone."

Or so she says, but everyone's roses but his had ulterior motives. 

She...might be harbouring a crush, and that said crush will probably never know. 

Love brings out the worst in people, it seems. Feelings of wanting to be noticed to being afraid of being rejected overlap, making her act contradictory that even she confuses herself. 

Sure, she was content with the distance between them, but at the same time, she couldn't contain the feelings she was developing for him that only seemed to grow as time passed. 

That was why she thought up of something so stupid. 

Yellow roses, especially in olden times have a negative connotation. It symbolises partings and betrayal, and were given to someone in order to drive them away. Modern times treated its Langage des fleurs a lot more positively and made yellow roses a symbol of friendship, but some also associate it with affection. 

Needless to say, those "some" who knew it symbolises warmth and affection are a not very vocal minority. In fact, the very reason why she had the courage to give him a yellow rose was because she was so sure he wouldn't notice a thing. She had given yellow roses to other servants. He wasn't anything "special" (or so she wanted him to believe). On the very small chance he might notice, she was quite sure he would pretend not to know anyway to spare her feelings. 

What was it again? Something about taking a hint? When a servant repeatedly says "no" to you in midst of your summons, stopping yourself from trying to get them after those multitude of failures is the only way to save your quartz and your self-respect. 

...she'd very much like to forget the amount of resources she depleted just to summon him and his original counterpart. 

Sigh. 

"It's rude to sigh when you're talking to someone you know."

"O-oh! Sorry, enjoy your rose!" 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

On a span of a second, Ritsuka was trapped in his arms. The wall felt cold on her back; a huge contrast to the heat she felt on her face. 

Too bright! 

"I haven't given you my return present yet, haven't I?" He said as he got a giftwrapped box in his pocket. 

"I was under the impression you were going to interrupt our conversation prematurely, I apologize for scaring you."

A return present?! So soon?! 

"Uh...no harm done." Ritsuka cleared her throat and continued looking away from him. "It's hard to breathe in here, y'know?" 

Althur chuckled as he released her from his hold. "Ah! By the way..."

"W-what is it?" 

She didn't like the empty smiles he had been giving her. His tone as well had been threatening.

"Dragons don't like sharing, Master."

* * *

"Mommy! Flower please!" 

"Didn't I give you a flower already, Jack?" 

"Hmm...we haven't received anything?"

"Eh?"

"That is why, please give us flowers! Yellow roses aren't allowed!" 

"Why not? I gave yellow roses to everyone else--"

"No!" 

"Perhaps you like another color?" 

"No! We love yellow roses!"

Ritsuka couldn't help but scratch her head. "So...you want a yellow rose but you can't have it?" Seeing Jack nod at her only made her more confused. 

"We cannot say anything or something scary will happen!" 

"Scary?" 

"We know nothing!" 

Before she could even press the assassin for answers, she had already left.

Come to think of it, she felt like there was something strange going on. Servants would look at her as if they wanted to say something, but would only turn away. Some of the flowers she thought she had given to her servants are missing. Jack's statement only made it weirder. 

When she eventually asked Medea about the missing flowers, Caster told her only the yellow roses were missing.

It was already too late before she realized who the "culprit" was. With an easygoing smile on his face and his pleasant, deep voice tickling her ear, she was cornered by him. 

"I warned you, Master."

His arms wrapped around her. "So you're admitting you're the one who did this?" 

Althur laughed. "Who knows? What about you, Master? Yellow roses are so vague, you know. Mine are just a dime a dozen."

"You're not denying it!" It feels more like he was pouting! 

"What's the point of denial when your mind is already set that I did it?" 

"Why?" 

"Why you say, you naughty girl. I'm hurt, you know."

His hold on her only tightened. They were so close to each other that she could feel his heartbeat. Her face grew hot as their contact prolonged. "Althur, I don't understand."

"Do you really not?" 

"...."

"Think about it carefully. I _did_ give you a warning."

"!!" 

"How cute. So you realized what you did?" 

Ritsuka nodded, though she wasn't sure if he could see it on their current position. The hopeful her who hid her feelings behind a yellow rose felt like all she did was futile. She was happy her feelings were returned, but she couldn't help but feel like she opened Pandora's box. 

If she could put her feelings into words, it must be getting a "bad ending" on her favorite character's route. She assumed she knew enough about him and forgot about his nature as an Alter because he acted so differently from them. 

Was that also his intention? Ritsuka shook her head. 

"I'm sorry. I should have been more direct with you."

"...say it."

"?" 

"I want to hear it from you. But...if your mouth is unavailable, I can lend you mine..." he leaned his face close to hers and closed his eyes. 

"Okay! I'll say it!" please, before she dies from embarrassment! 

Althur laughed. "I adore you, Master." 

Ritsuka felt herself blush. It wasn't helping that Althur was looking at her so expectantly. Her throat felt numb. "I-I...love you too...Althur."

Althur laughed once more. "As long as we both understand, it's fine."

"Can you return the yellow roses then?" 

Her shoulders hurt a bit as she felt his nails digging into her skin.

"I guess not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a Lucia hangover when I wrote this. If any Lucia fans are reading this, yes. This was inspired by the yellow roses in the novel.


	12. Rumours (Henry Jekyll and Hyde)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Lancer is suffering.

"Is she really dating that man?" Diarmuid inquired one of his Master's closest confidantes, Mash one day over lunch. 

"Man? Ah, yes! They get along swimmingly!" Mash was so concentrated on her food that she forgot she was seating with some heroic spirits today. 

Their Master's love life had been a hot topic lately so the cafeteria was busy. In other words, more than 80 percent of the 100 or so summoned heroic spirits in Chaldea are out and about in their physical forms so the crush was more suffocating than usual. The reason? G-O-S-S-I-P.

Everyone wanted to see Master's lover. Some were happy, some were indifferent, some...didn't take the news too well. It had been quite overwhelming for a newly summoned servant like Diarmuid to be summoned at such a time. If it weren't for Mash and Dr. Romani showing him the ropes, he would have been so lost. 

Mash explained that usually, it was their Master herself that welcomes the new servants, but lately, her attention had been monopolised by her lover. While it did not interrupt with her efficiency as the last Master of humanity, to some servants who are used to her attention, Jekyll's territorial attitude had been frustrating. 

Diarmuid didn't seem to understand this part of Mash's explanation and he had been dwelling on it for most of the day. 

Unlike Mash's descriptions, he often sees his master alone. In the rare times she was with Jekyll, they were often only working together. There were none of the "clinginess" and "territorial" attitudes that he had been warned about. 

In fact, he was quite concerned about her gregarious personality. She didn't seem to understand the value of personal space. Did she want to fall victim to his beauty mark? 

"This is all a puzzle, Miss Kyrielight." 

Mash tilted her head and smiled at him. "Pardon?" 

"Jekyll treats her platonically. Master is fine with that. And...isn't she too friendly? Isn't she worried about this rumoured _territorial _lover of hers?"

"Oh that's because--" 

"Thank you Miss Mash. I shall confront master myself!" 

The table that no one dared to seat themselves in was now seating a new person. Ritsuka looked over at Diarmuid and smiled. 

"Oh hello! Do you want to eat lunch together?" 

He couldn't come any more closer. If she looks any closer....he shouldn't. He didn't want to ruin her good relationship with Jekyll. But even so, his conflicted heart couldn't bear seeing Jekyll's cold treatment with his lover. If no one would speak about it, he shall! 

"That sounds wonderful but that isn't what I came here for."

"Oh?" Ritsuka seemed unfazed about his previous warnings about keeping eye contact with him and even smiled. "What is it? Do you need anything?" 

"Can I ask you a few questions, Master?" 

Ritsuka blinked. "Sure."

"Why are you still looking at me despite my warnings?" 

Ritsuka had a look of understanding and answered him cheerfully. "Practice!" 

"Eh?" 

"Hmm...I think the Doctor called it 'flooding'? If you overexpose yourself to something that will otherwise be bad for you or uncomfortable for you, your body will eventually get used to it. And..." In an ironic twist of fate, her next words, and the warm look on her eyes made Diarmuid's heart skip a beat. 

"... I know how troubled you are with your love spot, Diarmuid. I am a woman and I am more susceptible to it, but it doesn't mean I can't fight it! So don't worry! Give me a bit more time and I can command you in battle in no time!" 

...she didn't deserve it. Diarmuid realised it in that moment. The cold treatment, the isolation...his new master deserved anything but. He wanted to protect her kindness at all costs. 

"Master," Diarmuid's resolve grew stronger. He took her by the hand and looked back at her. "I am truly blessed that you are the one who had contracted me, that is why I want to ask you..."

"Eh? Wait, Diarmuid! Your face is too close--" 

"Are you really fine with Jekyll treating you like this?" 

.   
.   
.. 

  
. 

  
"Eh? Jekyll? Treating me like what?" 

Diarmuid realised what he had done and immediately pulled away from her. After mouthing a handful of apologies, his now flushed face could barely look at her. 

"Your lover...are you fine with him treating you so coldly?"   
.   
....   
....   
...   
..   
Laughter filled the dining hall. The servants surrounding them looked at him as if they are amused by something. Do they know something that he didn't? 

He looked at his Master in confusion. "Did I say something untoward?"

Ritsuka shook her head. "I apologise for the misunderstanding. I am not dating Jekyll."

HUH? 

"I beg your pardon?!" Mash would never lie to him. What on earth is going on? 

Ritsuka looked absolutely apologetic. She didn't know how to pacify him so she could only laugh it off. 

"I'm actually dating--" 

Before she could even finish her sentence, a flash of red approached them and knocked Diarmuid unconscious. 

"HYDE!! No! Bad Hyde!" 

The events that transpired that day became infamously known as _"The Bloody Pudding Incident"_ and served as a warning to unsuspecting newcomers for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feeling when you publish a work you literally thought up of a few hours ago and the WIPs in your files are sitting there like... "Bruh".


	13. Curious (Sherlock Holmes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes tries to uncover the mystery behind his Master's strange behaviour and discovers something that even his flawless deduction wasn't expecting.

Despite Ritsuka's silent pleas, his remaining allies had retired for the night and he was stuck with one curious Detective keeping him up with his endless questions. 

"Again, please nod if I am correct." Holmes holds his pipe near his lips. "The oysters tonight had been a bad batch. Indigestion? Or is it perhaps food poisoning?"

Ritsuka sighed. "Can we stop this already? I'm getting tired."

"A lie, and a poorly masked one at that. Am I getting warmer? I can see a chip on your facade--"

"Not even close."

Before Holmes could even speak again, Ritsuka had already covered his mouth. With a firm tone, he asked, "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Holmes shook his head. Once he starts one of his quests "for a singular truth", he's annoyingly relentless. Anyone involved in his observations wouldn't catch a break until his curiosity was sated. 

"Mhmma Behwerr Hooduwa(I have an even better idea)," Upon the confused look on his Master's face, he pried the hands that was covering his mouth and spoke again. This time, Master had finally understood, albeit he didn't take his words so well.

"Oh god no..." 

"Don't be stingy, Master. It's just one dream! I'm quite sure the Count wouldn't mind. I will inform the Flower Mage as wel--" 

Ugh. 

Why did he humour this man in the first place? It all started with one harmless observation. If he had brushed it off, the Detective wouldn't be this stubborn. 

> _'You are acting strange lately. Something has been weighing on your mind.'_

Rather than something, it had actually been someone. 

That someone was stubbornly seeking for answers when he had been the answer all along. That's right. Holmes was the cause for his Master's strange behaviour himself. 

The reason wasn't complicated at all. Rather, perhaps because it contained no sophistication, it had went under his nose. 

Ritsuka had been in love with the stubborn Detective for god knows how long and his hints were finally being noticed. While he appreciated the fact (but vaguely wondered why he hadn't noticed something so obvious in the first place) of a possible requited love, it was also 2 in the morning and he had to wake up 3 hours from now. Being spirited away in another weird dream cannot fit in his already tight schedule(even if he wanted to). 

"Fine. I'll tell you." Ritsuka declared in exasperation, to which the Detective shook his head on. 

"And where is the fun in that? I do not require your help. If you would spare me a bit more of your time--" 

"Holmes..." he warned. 

"You wouldn't like me without decent sleep."

Contrary to his expectations, the warning did not fluster the Detective one bit. Rather, he seemed curious. His earnest gaze made Ritsuka look away in embarrassment. 

"I would like you in any state you're in, Master." Holmes said a little softer this time and placed a palm on his cheek. Ritsuka caught a fraction of a surprised expression on the detective's face that made him blush even more. 

"You got me. Happy now? Let's talk about this tomorrow--" 

"Now that is unfair." Holmes protested. The eyes of the person he just realised he had always loved (too), that was looking away from him made him speak his next words with slight annoyance. "How am I suppose to calm myself down until you're awake?" 

Wait. What--

"Now that the mystery of your strange behaviour had been uncovered, even more mysteries are waiting to be solved." Before Ritsuka could talk back, his lips had been taken away, tasting like tobacco and coffee. 

"I'm being very generous right now, Master. I have a lot more questions, but I am focusing on questions that do not require any of us talking. For instance--" 

"H-Holmes!" this is too much stimulation for his poor, pining heart! 

"I wish I was joking. However, I am not. Apologies shall wait on the morrow.  
....   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Once this is all over, I promise only pleasant sleep for yours to come."

He lied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In that weird writer's block phase again. (KOGETSUKAN WHERE--)
> 
> Ritsuka is male in this one. I have no idea why either. That's just how I imagined him to be while writing this out.


	14. Kakigori (Scathach=Skadi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer heat can inspire many ways to cool oneself down, some more ineffective than the others.

"It's so hooooooot." Ritsuka plopped herself on the floor and hogged all of the air cooler, causing the servant next to her to frown.

"We are aware, human. Even more so now..." Skadi clicked her tongue, rolling up the long sleeves of her dress to reveal beads of sweat collecting under the folds. "Remove yourself from that cooling contraption and let Us have Our turn. We feel like melting from the heat."

A playful smile curved up Ritsuka's face at Skadi's declaration. She turned her gaze to the servants playing beach volleyball outside, bathing in the blaring heat of the summer sun. She wanted to take a break from all the action and stopped by the only store in that beach, waiting for her order to arrive. Most of the servants who were not very good with the heat took refuge there after all of the umbrellas have been rented. Skadi was one of the more unfortunate ones who seemed to hate every second of their "vacation", contenting herself with the suffocating air inside the shack.

"Swimsuit?" Came her next word, gauging the caster's reactions. She pointed at her own attire--a modest swimsuit covered by a Hawaiian shirt she tied into a ribbon at the hem to become a makeshift crop top, shades resting on top of her red hair, a bit sticky from the salty air. "Madame Scathach will look good in it, methinks."

A faint shade of pink flushed Skadi's cheeks. "You are making fun of Us; how impertinent you are."

"Oh, I'm being serious! That dress is suicide in this weather!" she lied, guilty of the caster's accusations. But hey, at least she was telling the truth when she said a swimsuit will look good on her. 

"We do not partake in such...scandalous dress codes. How dare you suggest We expose any skin when We are not wed?"

Ritsuka tilted her head at Skadi, directing her gaze at her rolled sleeves. Skadi flushed a deeper shade of pink as she rolled her sleeves down once more in annoyance.

"Are you suggesting We are hypocrites? Do you have a death wish, human?"

'That's enough with the teasing', Ritsuka thought to herself, thinking of ways to pacify the now irate caster. Thankfully, her order arrived in the nick of time so she started diverting the caster's attention to the food.

"Want some kakigori? You can have mine."

But instead of it pacifying her, she grew even more furious. "Do you think bribing Us with food will lighten your sins?" 

Ritsuka laughed guiltily. "I'm sorry, Madame Scathach. I took my teasing too far. I know this humble offering wouldn't be enough for you of course."

Skadi seemed pleased with her answer. She made a soft hum of approval. "We're listening. A good Queen should be generous to her subjects after all, mercy including. Of course, even if the recipient of such forgiveness is unworthy of it."

Ritsuka gulped. "F-for now, why don't you eat the kakigori first? It's starting to melt."

Skadi grimaced. "We do not need to be told twice. Also, do not tell Us what to do."

"Right...of course."

"Is that sarcasm on your tone?" 

"Of course not!" 

"Hmp. Impertinent. Be thankful We are gracious to you." Skadi started eating the cold dessert, not being able to control the obvious look of joy in her face as the flavoured ice shavings touched her tastebuds. Ritsuka went for the conventional strawberry flavour since she wasn't ordering for herself in the first place. 

She couldn't help it really. She found Skadi's annoyed expressions adorable. The Lostbelt Queen was usually cool and detached so she acted like that mean little boy who liked bullying his crush to get her attention. 

...and it was working. 

"Why do you look at Us so, human mage? We are not sharing. You have offered this to Us already so go and get one of your own."

Ritsuka pouted at Skadi. "Not even a taste?" 

"No.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.   
.   
Cease that pitying countenance this instant! We will not change Our mind." or so she says but that usually unfettering queenly air about her is starting to waver. Eventually, Ritsuka heard her sigh and say, "You are the most incorrigible of humans We have ever encountered. Do you know that?" A spoonful of the cold treat was offered in front of her by the Queen with a blush on her face. 

C-cute! 

"Well? Your answer?" the more she stared at Skadi in silence, the more the blush deepened on her face. Ritsuka, who enjoyed the sight relished on her expressions a bit longer before leaning close to her to get a taste.  
.   
..   
.....   
.   
.   
The spoon offered to her however, was untouched. It dropped on the table along with the melted ice. The teasing Master had a taste of the sweet strawberry-flavoured treat somewhere more...desirable (at least for her) instead. 

"Thank you, Your Majesty. That was really sweet~♡" 

"...."

"But you know, I wasn't expecting it to be...warm, did you? Can I get a taste again?"

And here Skadi thought the summer heat couldn't get any more merciless. 

"A-absolutely not!" 

...she was wrong. Oh how she hated how she liked being wrong. 


	15. Freeze! (Artoria Pendragon | Archer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King of Knights getting teased by her Master/lover à la Takagi-san (colourised)

"Freeze, Master! You are under arrest!"

Ritsuka looked incredulously at their accuser, mouth agape. "I...was just eating corn."

"Exactly! Why would you eat corn without me?"

A look to the right, then left. Then a full body scan at Artoria...stop. Zoom in her facial features---a serious expression. She wasn't joking. It was if she had forgotten they were fighting. Ritsuka decided to remind her.

"You said you wanted me out of your sight."

"T-that's because..."

"Anyway, can I eat now?"

Ironic that she was the one who ordered them to freeze and she was the one who couldn't move a muscle instead. Why were they fighting in the first place? Was it because of the other versions of her monopolising her Master's time? Jealousy over herself? Or...

"You can't!"

She sat herself next to Master and held their corn-occupied hands. Tightly.

"That hurts."

What should she say? She forgot why they were fighting in the first place. She didn't even remember when it started. Master is...Master is...

Kind. They would take on missions with little to no complaints.

Patient. Especially to the younger servants.

Understanding. To the servants who weren't exactly the easiest people to get along with.

Generous. Always sharing everything they could give, especially their food to her and her other versions. Sometimes, she could sense they were lying when they say they were full, and would only offer her a smile to hide it.

That was why she started liking them in the first place, and also the reason why they were seeing each other(emphasis on the "were").

"Sorry, Master. But I'm confiscating this corn."

"Ehh? Well, if you really want it, you can have it."

"That's not the point!"

Artoria pouted, placing the corn back on paper plate. "I...want to propose a ceasefire."

"Oh? What brought this on?" Ritsuka looked curious rather than annoyed. "I thought you didn't want me to see you and vice versa?"

"...It doesn't feel right."

"Eating corn alone?"

"No..." Artoria inched her face closer to her Master's space; said Master understandably uncomfortable.

"Your face is too close." Artoria was too occupied on getting them to accept her terms to understand their words.

"No more fighting. I'm sorry, Master. It's my fault--"

_ ***chu*!** _

Butter and corn, grilled to perfection, contained in a kiss that they initiated again. This time, the taste lingered in Artoria's mouth, lips licking and probing for more.

However, just as she was about to lose herself in the kiss, Ritsuka pulled away, relishing on their lover's glazed look. An impish smile curved up their lips as they spoke,

"Apology accepted."

And that was when Artoria remembered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NP3 on a server I don't even play in but an expensive NP1 on my main. I still love you though, King. 😔👊 I'm writing this with little sleep+still on the highs of getting a servant I saved for the longest time. Very self-indulgent because I'm Arthurface trash (shocking, ik). 


End file.
